Love Has No Boundaries: Sam and Cat Edition
by snowangel420
Summary: Yep, another FemSlash with my OC. No likey, no read-y. CatXOC. Not related to any other fics. Sorry if Cat and Sam are OOC. Alfredo and Colette Linguini are my OC's adoptive parents, but a few years have passed after Finally Family (which I will finish putting up here!). This fic is set after #BabysitterWar.


Love Has No Boundaries: Sam & Cat Edition

* * *

**Yep, another FemSlash with my OC. No likey, no read-y. CatXOC. Not related to any other fics. Sorry if Cat and Sam are OOC. Alfredo and Colette Linguini are my OC's adoptive parents, but a few years have passed after Finally Family (which I will finish putting up here!). This fic is set after #BabysitterWar.**

**I don't own Sam & Cat, the show or the characters. I also don't own "That's A Drag", Inside-Out Burger, or Cat's Nonna. I do, however, own my OC, and Emily, Mason, Jamie, and Hanna. **

* * *

I don't know what got me attracted to the perky red head. Was it her laugh? Her personality? Her smile? Who knows...But what I do know is that she and I love each other, even if some people don't accept it.

It all started on the day I came back to California. Cat and I didn't know each other very well when Beck and I were together. But when we broke up, I moved back in with my parents in France.

But then my parents and I moved to California when we opened a new restaurant. So when we moved to California, I remembered Cat lives with her Nonna.

So, I get to Cat and her Nonna's apartment. I ring the doorbell, and hear Cat say "Ding dong!". I smile at my old friend as she opens the door.

"Hi, Cat!"

"Becky! What are you doing here?"

"Just around."

"This is my friend Sam. She lives here now." Cat says.

"Oh. So, can I come in?"

Cat nods and I walk in.

"Actually, Becky, I need to talk to you." Cat says.

"Okay."

"Sam, can you leave?"

"Why do I need to leave?"

"To go get us free cheeseburgers and fries from Inside-Out Burger." Cat says.

"Free cheeseburgers?" I ask.

"I'll explain later." Cat says. I nod and Sam leaves.

"So, Cat...um, there's something I need to talk to you about, too."

"Really?"

"Yeah...hey, have Jade and Beck gotten back together?"

"Yep."

"Oh. Just wondering. So, what's up?" I say.

"You first." Cat says.

"No, you first."

"No, you."

"We'll go together."

"Okay."

"I think in in love with you! What?!"

"I thought you weren't for it!"

"I thought you had a boyfriend."

"I dumped him. He just wasn't the right one."

"And I changed my mind about it. I realized that love is love, no matter who it's with." I say.

"That's really sweet."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"So...now what?"

"Well, we don't know how long Sam will take, so...I guess we could..."

"Yeah?"

"Watch reruns of 'That's A Drag'?"

"Actually, Cat. I was thinking of something a little more...fun."

"Like what?"

I wink.

"Oh, I get it." And, for once, Cat actually gets it.

She leans in, and I do the same. And we kiss. We don't even stop when the door opens.

We do stop, however, when we hear a loud scream.

"What, why, how? Who, when, where?" Sam asks, confused.

"Well, Becky and I were kissing because we are together now and you kiss by putting your lips to someone else's. Becky and I are the who's. Now is when and where is on the couch you got from the 'That's A Drag' set."

"Wait, this couch is from 'That's A Drag'?" I ask.

"Yep. The whole living room and dining room and kitchen." Cat says.

"I love that show!" I say.

"I know!" Cat replies.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up, girlies. You two are together?"

"We are." Cat says in her cheery hyper voice.

"I realized that love is love no matter who it's with." I add.

"Okay..."

"You're okay with it, right, Sam?" Cat asks.

"Yeah, sure. Just don't suck each others faces when I'm around. Anyone sucking faces is gross to me."

"Kay, kay!" Cat says.

We eat the food Sam brought us and we're watching reruns of "That's A Drag" when the doorbell rings.

"Ding dong."

"Oh, Cat. I love your little quirkyness." I say.

"Teehee. Thanks."

"I'll get it!" Sam says.

Sam opens the door.

"Hello. I am French chef Colette Linguini, and this is my husband Alfredo Linguini. We are here because -"

"We're looking for our adoptive daughter." I hear my dad's voice. Uh-oh.

"Who is she?" Sam asks. I pick the wrong moment to lean my head on Cat's shoulder and Cat picks the wrong moment to place her arm around me.

My mom spots me. Double uh-oh.

"That is our daughter." She says, looking me in the eyes. I gulp and my dad looks shyly from behind my mom.

"Colette, honey, why don't I talk to our daughter while you..."

"While I what, Alfredo? No. Either you and I both talk to her, or neither of us do." My mom says.

"Okay."

I walk over to the kitchen where my parents are now waiting for me.

"Sweetheart, um...what we're trying to say is..." My dad says.

"What are you doing here?" My mom asks.

"Mom, I can explain. I just came here to talk to an old friend."

"An old friend? She had her arm around you! Are you...a lesbian?" I look at Cat, nervous. She nods, and starts to get up to help me, but Sam pushes her back down on the couch.

"Yes, I am."

Next I know, my mom starts screaming at me in French, telling me how much of a disgrace I am to this family, how the restaurant might not get good reviews because of this, curse words flinging here and there, and my dad is next to her, looking helpless and wanting to help me. Finally, it ends after about five minutes. And my dad is finally able to speak.

"Colette, look, if our daughter is in love with someone that is the same sex, I have no problem with that."

"How can you not have a problem with that, Alfredo? And how can you -" My mom begins, pushing me, "say that you're like that? You're against it!"

"I was! And then I realized that love is love, no matter who it's with."

None of us are expecting what happens next. My mom slaps me across my cheek, knocking me to the ground.

Cat comes to my side and I scoot closer to her. My dad comes to my side as well.

"Okay, I have had enough of this lady's chiz. You want me to bring out the butter sock? Because I will." Sam says.

I lean on Cat and she rubs my shoulder.

"Colette, you have gone way too far this time." My dad says.

Tears stream down my face and Cat shushes me.

"She's bleeding!" Cat says. I put my hand to my cheek and it is, indeed, bleeding.

My dad places a towel to my bleeding cheek.

Cat presses the towel to my cheek and soaks up the blood.

All is quiet for a few minutes before Sam brings out the butter sock. My mom is chased out, and my dad follows after Sam.

I continue to lean on Cat, tears streaming down my face.

"Shh. I'm here. Cat's got you. Cat's here. I'm right here. Just try to relax." My dad comes in, followed by Sam.

"Daddy?"

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything will be all right." My dad says. He turns to Cat.

"I am so sorry for the way my wife acted. And, just to have you know, I completely approve of your relationship with my daughter."

"That means so much to us, Mr. Linguini. Thank you."

"You're welcome. And, please, call me Alfredo."

"Kay, kay. Alfredo." Cat says.

"You going to be all right, sweetheart?" My dad asks me.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm in good hands." I say, smiling and looking at Cat. She returns the smile to me.

"Okay, then. Call me if you need me."

"Okay, Daddy. I will." I kiss my Dad on his cheek and he returns the favor. Then he leaves without another word.

Soon, the minor bleeding stops and Cat puts a bandage - with hearts and cats - over the wound.

Afterwards, Cat and I sit on the couch and watch Drake and Josh.

"So..." Cat says.

"So..." I reply.

The doorbell rings.

"Ding dong!" Cat says.

"I'll get it." I say. I get up from where I'm sitting and open the door. There is a woman with a small boy (like 4 or 5) and an older girl (like 6 or 7).

"Hi. Can I help you?" I ask.

"I'm sorry. We must have the wrong apartment. We're looking for Cat Valentine and Sam Puckett." The woman says.

"Oh, they live here. I'm a friend of Sam's. And Cat's." I say.

"Are either of them home?"

I motion to Cat.

"Oh, hi, Hanna. Hi, kids." Cat says.

"Hi." The kids say.

"This is my friend, Becky. Becky, these are the kids Sam and I are babysitting tonight."

"You and Sam babysit?"

"Yep. Didn't I tell you?"

"No..."

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." I say. I'm a little mad at Cat, but who could stay mad at the perky redhead?

"Come on in, kids." I say, not wanting to be a bad guest.

"Okay, Jamie will be back by about 7 to pick them up." Hanna says.

"Okay." Cat says. After Hanna leaves, Sam comes out.

"Hey, who was at the door?"

"One of the people from our building. She dropped off her kids." Cat says.

"Cool." Sam says.

I motion to Cat to follow me into the kitchen.

"Cat, I am so not good with kids."

"Oh, good. I thought you'd be mad that I didn't tell you about me and Sam's babysitting thing."

"Well, I was a little mad at first, but I could never stay mad at you." I say.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Cat kisses me on the cheek.

"Cat! We don't need the kids to know about us! They might get confused!" I say.

"Sorry!"

"It's okay." But the peck on the cheek didn't go unnoticed by the kids.

"You're like our moms!" The girl says.

We turn to the kids.

"We are?" I ask.

"Yeah! They've been together for a long time!" The boy says.

"So, you don't have a problem with us...?" Cat asks.

"Nope." Cat and I look at each other and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Okay, so, what do you wanna do?" I ask.

"We wanna watch 'That's A Drag'!" The girl, Emily, says. Her brother is named Mason.

"Well, okay!" Sam says. The five of us sit on the couch and watch the show.

I must've fallen asleep during the middle of it, because Cat was soon waking me up.

"Hey, Becky. Wake up. The kids' other mom will be here soon." Cat says

I sleepily open my eyes.

"Hey, you." Cat says.

"Hi." I say.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Pretty well."

"One time, my brother was trapped in well, and it took hours for him to get out and he made friends with a goat who was trapped in there, too. My brother named him Bob." I look at my girlfriend, questionably, then remember that her brother is super weird.

"Okay..." I say.

There is a knock on the door.

Sam opens it and Emily and Mason's other mom comes in.

"Mama Jamie!" Emily and Mason say.

"Hi! How were they?"

"They were so well-behaved!" Cat says.

"Good."

"Thanks for watching us!" Emily says.

"You're welcome!" I say.

"Mama Jamie! Cat and the girl with the glasses are together like you and Mama Hanna! Except they're not married." Jamie looks at Cat and I and then speaks.

"Really? That's good to know. How long have you two been together?"

"Since this morning." Cat and I say.

"Awesome. Well, I'd better go. Hanna's got dinner waiting at home. Come on, kids." Jamie pays Sam, Cat, and I then leaves with the kids.


End file.
